Robin vs Food
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash have a fight over food. You know, the usual. SLASH


Picture this:

Kid Flash completely pissed off at Robin.

Hard to picture? It should be because it rarely happens. Sure, they have their married couple fights, but this fight was more than that. Kid Flash only looks at Robin now to glare at him. I'm going to assume you feel how the rest of the team feels about it—which is confused and egger to see things okay again.

Robin barely remembers what idiotic thing he did to upset his boyfriend. They've only been dating for a few weeks now and already he messed things up. Robin was still trying to figure out what he did. He kept thinking back to when it all happened, trying to understand.

(One day ago)

Robin and Kid Flash were in the kitchen doing what most growing boys do. Yes, they were eating. Funny how they are eating in the kitchen.

Kid Flash was shoving into his mouth his fourth burger.

"Dude, pass me the ketchup," Kid Flash asked Robin who in return gave him a devious look.

"No way. Although your costume does look like ketchup mixed with mustard, I can't let you have it," Robin replied.

"Why? What did I ever do to you besides love you and be a good boyfriend?" Kid Flash asked, chest puffed up because he felt as though it got his point across more. It didn't, but he still continued to do it.

"I get you have a high metabolism and you run off your food, but you are a fat ass," Robin explained.

Kid Flash put his hand over his heart, faking to be offended.

"I am not! I just highly appreciate food," Kid Flash spoke.

"All you care about is food," Robin went on. Kid Flash appeared to have lost his playful attitude.

"No, I don't," Kid Flash was growing annoyed.

"Ten bucks says you do," Robin pestered.

"Robin, I'm being serious," Kid Flash gave Robin a look that read 'stop before I slap you. I don't care how cute I find your face to be. I will do it. Gently, but I still will do it!'

Robin, being at the age he was, couldn't help put pick at Kid Flash.

"You might as well just date your cheeseburger because you clearly love food that much," Robin joked as Kid Flash dropped his burger and stormed out of the room.

Robin sat in his uncomfortable seat, dazed as to what just happened.

(Current time)

"Wow, I'm so dumb," Robin sculled himself, now seeing that he was being rather immature the day before. Robin knew he was being a jerk, but he still didn't fully understand as to why Kid Flash got so defensive. He looked like he was going to kick his ass or something. Robin had to find Kid Flash to talk about this.

He went off in search for the red head, but it was hopeless. Kid Flash was somewhere even Robin couldn't find. He checked the entire place, but with no luck. He called Kid Flash's uncle, but he didn't see him. He even went walking around the area, but no Kid Flash.

Robin didn't know what to do. How could he find out why Kid Flash was so infuriated about his jokes when he couldn't find him? He sighed, almost giving up.

An idea popped into his head. Maybe he couldn't find Kid Flash, but he knew something that would cheer the boy up whenever he did decide to show up.

Robin approached the kitchen, getting out a cook book.

"If Kid Flash eats Megan's cookies, he will eat mine and enjoy them more," Robin told himself. He use to be jealous of the green skinned girl way back when Kid Flash use to flirt with her. He guessed his feelings on that still lingered.

Regardless, he got the items needed to make his cookies that would most defiantly be better than Megan's (Robin likes to think so).

After about half an hour into his baking, Robin heard somebody coming to the kitchen. He wondered if he should hide what he was doing, but Robin decided that would be too much of a project. To Robin's relief, it was Kid Flash who entered the kitchen. He was glad to see he wasn't playing hide and go seek anymore. To his disappointment, Kid Flash still didn't seem too happy with him.

"Hey, KF," Robin tried to start a conversation. Kid Flash however was being stubborn and not talking. Instead of playing hide and go seek, Kid Flash was now playing the silent game. Kid Flash went right past him, opening up the fridge. Robin was becoming gloomy.

"I made you cookies," Robin attempted. Kid Flash whirled around to face Robin.

"Why?" Kid Flash questioned, Robin not really wanting to explain himself. He did so anyways, even if he rather Kid Flash just to put it all together.

"I made it because I was being stupid yesterday," Robin said as he added, "And because I know you love cookies."

Kid Flash was flattered, but his frown stayed on his face.

"Do you know why I was even mad?" Kid Flash asked, sniffing the air so he could smell the delicious smelling cookies.

"If I said no, would that mean you will run off again?" Robin asked.

"No," Kid Flash answered.

"In that case, no. I don't know why," Robin spoke honestly.

"You made it sound as though I viewed food more important than you. Nothing is more important than you," Kid Flash told, noticing how romantic he must have sounded. He quickly tried to make himself sound less corny by adding, "I mean, you plus food equals a lot of awesomeness."

He failed at doing so. Robin laughed, touched.

"Who knew you were so smooth?" Robin teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done?" Kid Flash felt himself becoming embarrassed.

Robin discovered this, so he wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"It's whelming to hear you like me more than food," Robin said, in all seriousness.

"I thought you should know," Kid Flash replied.

"So, since you like me more than food, does that mean you don't want my cookies?" Robin smiled as Kid Flash nodded his head no so fast that he was shocked his head didn't fall off.

"Dude, you can't just make cookies and not eat them," Kid Flash reasoned.

"I could just give them to the rest of the team."

"Or you could give them all to me because you love me?" Kid Flash spoke with charm. Robin couldn't say no.

Kid Flash dashed to take the cookies out of the oven, cringing when an overly hot cookie touched his tongue. He finished eating it fast, going to the fridge to get some milk to cool his tongue.

Robin watched, feeling pretty special. If Kid Flash acted that happy to eat food, he couldn't even imagine how he, himself could make him any happier. Yet, he did and that was more than enough to make Robin happy.


End file.
